movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pranks for a Raccoon
https://www.dailymotion.com/video/x5yczh1 Pranks for a Raccoon (episode begins) (A Star Wars scene was shown) (and rearing to play) (Rocky jumps out) (and ignites his saber) Rocky: Alright, Sith Lords. Put your sabers up and-- (Suddenly the scene was blank) Rocky: Sith Lords? Hello? (Facepalms) Rocky: Hey. Excuse me. If anyone's in charge, please draw a scene. (Someone painted a train station scene) (with some steam trains rearing to go and waiting for departure) (Rocky tries again) Rocky: Alright, Sith Lords. I shall show you who's tough. (But the scene was a train station) Rocky: Wow. A train station. You can have it your way. (Rocky goes out of the scene and changes) (from his Anakin Skywalker costume into his Edwin Jones the Steam costume) (He walks along singing) Rocky: Stop, look, listen. Plus you wish to hear a brand new story about a brave engineer. He's the greatest of all the ones we claim. Because he's the smartest engineer, just like Casey Jones. (But then the scene was now a jungle) Rocky: Would it be so easy to ask if we'd made our minds up? Hmm? (Walks out of the scene with disgust) Rocky: George, George, George of the Jungle, strong as he can be. (George yells) Rocky: Watch out for that tree. (Then the scene was a beach now, Rocky grunts) Rocky: Here we go again,. (He walks out of the scene again) (and changes into his trunks) Rocky: Everybody's gone surfing, Surfing USA. (Walks along) (carrying his surfboard with him) (But then the scene is blank again) Rocky: Again? Listen. It's a great surprise to come for you. Plus this is an episode. For they have scenery and props in it. Just like to tell a story. (He gets erased off) Rocky: Now then... Where am I? (He was painted as Bruce Springsteen) Rocky: Wow. Cool. (No sound was heard) Rocky: Sound, please. (Sound turns on) (as Rocky plays a song called by Pecos Bill by John England and the Western Singers) (Train whistle) (like Puffa from TUGS) (Rocky was confused) Rocky: Hmm... That isn't the right sound. (Tries again, But Coyote howl) (just like a wolf howling) (He growls) (in anger) (Smashes it with a Horse neigh sound) (Rocky shrugs) (About to talk, But Cat meow) (just like Crazy Cat Fight Caught On Collar Sound Effect) (Rocky gasps and covers his mouth) Rocky: Oops. (Crow caw) Rocky: Whoops. (Gonna get angry) (and yell mad) (In a Goofy Holler sound) (echoing) Rocky: Gosh darn it. No one has insulted in all my life. (Calms down) Rocky: Okay. Now if something's wrong, get organized. I want some scenery. (New York City was drawn) Rocky: Now that's rich. Any chance of color, please? (Rocky gets painted all over) Rocky: Um.... I didn't mean me. The scenery. (He gets erased off except his face) Rocky: Any parts of me? (He gets painted with an elephant head, Sheep body and a cheetah tail with a flap showing 'screwball') Rocky: It isn't as if me and Andrina would have met. Goodness knows if I would met Katrina since I've saved her from The Greasers. (Walks along) Rocky: That's funny. If mom and dad are going to reunite, then all of a sudden, it's why I feel strange and don't feel like myself. (He shrugs) Rocky: Yet. I feel alright. Even though me and Andrina love pranks. (A mirror was painted when Rocky looked at his reflection and screams) (in Daffy Duck's voice) (He looks at the screen angrily) Rocky: You can do better than that. (Gets erased off again) Rocky: Hello? (Gets painted again in a Popeye suit) Rocky: Now this is what Robert used for The Great Hedgehog Detective. (Looks at the screen) Rocky: Hey. How about some tugboats to pilot on the sea scenery, please? (An island was painted with Rocky over the water) Rocky: Rats. (SPLASH) Rocky: Oops. (Swims to shore) Rocky: Hello? A close up, please? Come here, okay? (Screen goes small) Rocky: You call that a close up? How about this one? (Screen goes too close which squishes Rocky's face) Rocky: Excuse me? (Rocky sighs) Rocky: Now look. Let's talk about this. (Black rubber falls on his head suddenly) Rocky: Uh... What's wrong? (A pole was painted) Rocky: Now as I will be saying... (Puts the pole under the rubber) Rocky: ...not as easy as expected. (Pole breaks and the whole rubber fell on him) (as he tempt to hold it up) (Struggles to get out) (and ends up having trouble) (Groans and moans) (in pain) (He screams frustratedly) (in major anger) (Tears up the rubber and pants for breath) Rocky: Okay. Let's get this picture started again. (THE END) Rocky: No. Not like that. The other way. (Pushes the title away) Rocky: Now, then. Let's discuss this thing, okay? You go your way and I'll go mine. (Screen nods) Rocky: Promise? (Screen nods) Rocky: Right. Let's do this. Okay, ladies and gentlemen. No more delays any further. I'll entertain you with something you may like. (He dances) (gently) (But the screen goes up and shows half of him) (by mistake) (Rocky gets annoyed now) Rocky: What's happened? Clone: Hey. What are you doing down there? Rocky: Down there? What are you doing up there? (Clone pulls him up) (to the top) (Screen was fixed) (at last) Clone: What do you want? Rocky: To have a word with you. Clone: You wouldn't dare, Mongrel. Rocky: Bring it on. (Clone gets erased up) (when Rocky misses) (Rocky just punches himself) (POW!) (Then a plane with him in it was painted) (and flying) (He is impressed) (and piloted it) Rocky: I guess this calls from flying planes. (Then a mountain was painted, CRASH) Rocky: Uh-oh. My plane's damaged. (Jumps out) Rocky: Geronimo! (Parachute pops out) (as he falls) (Suddenly, It gets erased out and an anvil was painted over him) Rocky: Darn. (BUMP) (George Ooh) (THUD, Wilhelm scream) (birds tweet) (eyes spins) (round in circles) Rocky: Oh, I feel dizzy. Love it when me and Andrina love to tell jokes and do pranks. (Then the anvil was erased out and an atom bomb was painted) (BOOM!) (Explosion goes off) (KABOOM!) (Rocky coughs and sputters) (and shakes himself off) (Then he loses his temper now) Rocky: Alright then! Enough is enough! This has gone far enough! Who is responsible for this? Please show yourselves! (A door was painted and it shuts on him) (and locks itself tight) Andrina: (giggles) Ain't I silly? (snickers) (Scene ends) (and stops) (Rocky Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts